


Life with The Vixen beyond The Chase Tv Show

by CarlyCheers22



Category: The Chase (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jenny Ryan - Freeform, Quizzing, TV Show, The chase tv, UK - Freeform, itv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCheers22/pseuds/CarlyCheers22
Summary: Follow Jenny Alexis Ryan aka The Vixen who is one of the best quizzers in the country from Britain's top quiz show on tv The Chase and her two teenage daughters Addyson and Beth and her top quizzing husband  as  you get to glimpse behind the scenes into their life off screen as parents and their efforts to balance the demands of their jobs as Britain's top quizzers on and off screen. not  only are they dealing with unruly Paparazzi whilst trying to have a married life behind the scenes they are also trying to raise a family of their own.
Relationships: Jenny Ryan / OC
Kudos: 2





	1. University Challenge- where it all began

~ 2003 university challenge ~

21 year old Red head Jennifer Ryan sat comfortably on the plush sofa in the University challenge Green room with her team mates from Leeds university chatting away among themselves whilst Jenny glanced round the room at their rivals from Manchester university.  
Jenny's eyes fell upon a rather tall, dark and very handsome guy standing in the corner who clearly was in a rather heated debate with his team mates.   
Cameron had, had enough of this conversation with his team mates so he checked out of the conversation and glanced round the room when his green eyes met the dark eyes of a rather pretty red headed young lady sitting on the sofa by herself.  
Jenny looked away from the tall handsome stranger and took a sip of her water, watching people walking around talking, when a rather tall and handsome guy sat down beside her and Jenny glanced to her left and politely smiled at the guy who smiled back.  
" Hi I'm Cameron Ross" Cameron smiled at the red head.  
Jenny gave a small smile back " Hi I'm Jenny.....Jenny Ryan" she replied politely before taking a sip of water.  
They both sat in comfortable silence until Cameron spoke " I take it you're a contestant?" Cameron asked and Jenny nodded " Yes I am. Are you?" Cameron nodded cheerfully.  
" I can't really be seen talking with you" Jenny smirked " I mean you are our rivals" Cameron chuckled.  
" What's so funny?" Jenny quizzed.  
" Oh nothing it's just you're taking this so seriously" Cameron chuckled   
" Well it is serious and you won't be laughing when we beat you" Jenny smirked.  
" oh is that so.....you know what?....I like you Jenny" Cameron smiled and Jenny smirked back and Cameron noticed that Jenny blushed slightly.  
A few seconds later a tall blonde lady who Jenny guessed must have been the producer who had a head set draped across her neck called out " 10 minutes until show time! Can I have all contestants in their places please" Jenny got up out of her seat and turned to Cameron who also got up the same time and turned to Jenny " Well it was great to meet you Jenny Ryan and I wish you and your team the best of luck" Cameron held out his hand for Jenny to shake. jenny shook his hand " nice to meet you too Cameron Ross....Thank you and good luck to you too because you're going to need it" Jenny smirked.  
They were both interrupted by a tall brunette " excuse us" One of Jenny's team mates grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Cameron " What are you talking to the enemy for?" Her friend asked " we were just talking and anyway he's rather cute" Jenny shrugged.  
" he maybe cute but come on we need you to have a clear head and we need to beat them" Jenny's friend Rebecca said as they walked out on the stage and took to their seats.  
Once they sat down Jenny was in the middle and so was Cameron on the Manchester team. Cameron glanced over at Jenny and smirked whilst Jenny raised a questionable eyebrow at him.   
They were now in fact live and the host told them to introduce themselves and so Jenny was up next " Hi I'm Jenny 21 and I am from Bolton" Cameron smiled at Jenny.   
Soon enough it was time for Manchester university to introduce themselves. It was now Cameron's turn " Hi I'm Cameron 24 and I am originally from London" once Cameron was finished and it moved in to his team mate Cameron glanced at Jenny who smirked.   
Leeds University won beating Manchester by rather a lot. Once it was over Jenny made her way back to the green room where she collected her things. Cameron was not far behind talking to his team mates when he spotted Jenny on her own glancing at her phone.  
" Excuse me guys" Cameron walked over to Jenny and cleared his throat " Hi" Jenny stopped what she was doing on her phone to see Cameron standing before her "congratulations on your big win. You were right you totally whipped our butts out there" Cameron chuckled.  
Jenny smirked " Thank you but, I did warn you. However you did try" Jenny smiled.  
Cameron shifted his position " So....I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink after here?" Cameron asked hoping Jenny would say yes.  
Jenny thought about it " We'll we are going to the pub over the road after here to celebrate" Jenny said   
Cameron smiled " We we're heading there wether we lost or won so I guess I'll see you there?" Jenny nodded.   
Cameron walked away feeling happy that Jenny was going to be going to the pub in the minute so he would get to know more about her as she fascinated him and wanted to more.   
Jenny just put her phone away when she felt a pair or arms round her shoulders, Jenny turned to see who it was and it was Rebecca " We bloody won Jen !" Rebecca cheered as she hugged her friend " I know Becky I know" Jenny cheered back. Jenny was cheering about the winning but she has other thoughts on her mind or shall I say someone on her mind.   
Becky let go of Jenny " So what's the deal with that hottie?" Becky asked   
Jenny was caught of guard " What? What do you mean?" Jenny lied.  
" well every time I come over he's always here talking to you" Becky smudged her friend gently " He just congratulated us that's all" Jenny shrugged " Yeah whatever , come on let's go and celebrate" Becky reached out and linked arms with Jenny and they headed to the pub. 

Once they arrived at the pub Jenny found some seats and sat down to take the place " I'll get the drinks in. what are you having?" Lizzy another team mate asked.  
Jenny took off her coat and placed it beside her " Oh okay could I please have a gin and tonic?" Lizzy nodded and Becky took a seat next to Jenny and they chatted away whilst Kevin offered to give Lizzy a hand with the drinks.   
Cameron and his team mates walked into the pub and looked round for somewhere to sit.   
" I'll get the drinks in mate" Dave patted his friend on the back.   
Dave was back with in seconds and handed Cameron his beer " here you go mate. That other team are rowdy lot, I've just seen one of the girls picking up a whole tray of drinks oh speak of the devil" Cameron chuckled.  
" Whey let's do some shots!! " Lizzy called out as she squeezed past Cameron who watched Lizzy make her way back to the table with a tray of drinks. Cameron spotted Jenny sitting next to the brunette and giggling away as Lizzy placed 2 small shot glasses in front of her along with a glass of something.  
Becky got up out of her seat next to Jenny and mouthed something to her and left the group and headed towards Cameron " You came" Becky squealed " I know someone who will be so happy" Becky grabbed Cameron's arm and shoved him forward until he was in front of Jenny and her friends " Look who made it" Becky said proudly holding on to Cameron " Hi" Cameron said politely and Jenny smiled " Hi" Becky chuckled " Ugh please forgive for me this" Becky shoved Cameron forward so he ended up spilling his beer over Jenny slightly with Jenny letting out a squeal " Ugh" she cried out trying to wipe away the spillage "I'm sorry....I...she ....just...." Cameron didn't know what to say, he was now inches away from Jenny.   
" Please keep my friend company whilst I pop to the ladies" Becky smirked.   
Once Becky had gone " I'm so sorry Jenny...I didn't mean to. I'll pay for your dress to be dry cleaned " it's okay don't worry....anyway I'm sorry about my friend she can't help herself sometimes" Jenny smiled before she picked up her drink and took a sip.  
Minutes later Becky came back from the toilet to see Jenny and Cameron sitting rather close and in deep conversation and Jenny tilting her head back laughing.

They had been drinking for hours and had decided to call it a day as they all had to head back home.   
" I better get my team home. I mean look at them" Jenny chuckled as she looked at her friends passed out resting their heads on the table or on each other.  
" Yeah I think that's best" Cameron laughed as he looked at them all passed out.  
Cameron got up and let Jenny out and she Grabbed her coat " Well thank you for today I had the best time and it's nice to talk to someone on the same level" Cameron smiled.  
" Yes it's been lovely to talk to you and I wish you all the best in your quizzing skills and maybe see you again one day" Jenny smiled and gently placed her hand on his arm.   
Jenny walked over to Becky who had her head on the table and gently shook her " Come on Becky we are going home" Jenny said shaking her again and this time Becky groaned.  
Jenny then moved on to The other members of her team and shook them awake and they also groaned in response.  
Jenny managed get them up and moving after several attempts to arouse them.   
Cameron followed Jenny outside where she waited for a taxi to arrive it had now turned rather chilly and and Jenny began to shiver and rubbing her hands up and down her arms and Cameron noticed so he opened his arms for Jenny to walk into " Thank you" Jenny smiled through her gritted teeth .   
Jenny looked up at Cameron and he looked deep into Jenny's eyes and moved a step closer so they were inches away from each other and Cameron leant forward and gently placed his lips on top of Jenny's and to his surprise Jenny kissed him back and snuggled closer to him.   
Little did they know that they would meet again in a few years later under the same circumstances........


	2. Master mind - you again

2006 3 years after Jenny's appearance on University Challenge.  
24 year old Red head Jennifer Ryan sat comfortably on the plush sofa in the Master mind Green room as she glanced round the room at her fellow contestants.  
Jenny took a sip of her water, watching people walking around talking, when a rather tall and handsome guy sat down beside her and Jenny glanced to her left and politely smiled at the guy who smiled back.  
" excuse You're not Jenny Ryan are you?" Jenny frowned " Yes I am, sorry but do I know you?" Jenny asked as she looked deep into his green eyes and something felt familiar about this guy but she didn't know why.  
" I'm Cameron...Cameron Ross, we competed against each other on university challenge 3 years ago" Cameron watched intently as Jenny finally realised who he was.  
" Oh my goodness Cameron! How are you? Has it really been 3 years?" Jenny asked and Cameron nodded " it has indeed. It's good to see you again and here of all places. Actually scrap that I should have known you'd be here. I mean your one of the best quizzers I've come across and it's a pleasure to compete against you once again" Cameron smiled and Jenny chuckled.  
" God I remember that laugh and it's great to hear it again" Cameron flirted and Jenny blushed again like she did 3 years ago.   
They both sat in comfortable silence until Cameron spoke " I take it you're a contestant?" Cameron asked and Jenny nodded " Yes I am. Are you?" Cameron nodded cheerfully " So what is you're specialist subject then Jenny?" Cameron gave a pearly white smile.  
Jenny felt her glasses slip so she pushed her glasses further up on her nose "My specialist is Buffy the vampire slayer tv show, you know the tv show in the US?" Cameron nodded " oh interesting....I should have known a pretty girl like you would choose the best show on earth so, yes I do know that show" Cameron beamed at Jenny who blushed.  
Jenny cleared her throat " So Cameron what is your specialist subject?" Cameron chuckled " I don't think you'll be surprised by this but it's Football" Jenny chuckled " I am surprised. I thought you'd go for something else other than football" Jenny said shifting in her seat.   
" Ten minutes until we go live everyone so please could you make your way towards the stage" the producer announced.  
" So this is it....well it's been nice talking to you but I'm sorry I'm going to win once again and I will enjoy whipping your ass again Ross " Jenny grinned.  
" Oh is that a fact Miss Ryan, we'll see about that" Cameron winked.  
Cameron held out his hand for Jenny to shake, Jenny gently placed her hand in Cameron's but Cameron had another idea. He gently brought Jenny's hand towards his lips and gently placed a soft kiss on them and then let go.  
Jenny walked on stage and took the first seat to the right and then Cameron took the seat next to her.   
First up was Jenny who did extremely well on her general knowledge questions and started strong and steady.  
Next up was Cameron. Jenny confidently walked back to her seat where calmly sat back down in her previous seat next to Cameron and she whispered   
"Beat that" Jenny smirked and Cameron raised his eyebrow and confidently walked over to the empty chair that Jenny just vacated a second earlier.   
Cameron didn't score so well in his general knowledge and he walked glumly back to his chair next to Jenny who had a beaming smile on her face.   
Once everyone had done their general knowledge questions it was time for their specialist subject and once again Jenny was up first.  
Jenny confidently walked over to her seat and sat down. Jenny had done very well and had now finished and walked back over and smiled at Cameron and so Cameron was up next.  
Jenny had just won Mastermind and she was absolutely blown away. Cameron took a respectable Second place but he didn’t mind loosing to Jenny. Jenny was too shocked that she didn’t know who were coming up to her and started hugging and congratulating her but she hugged them back and barely mouthed a thank you. Cameron stood back and watched as Jenny took her moment to shine and Cameron couldn’t help but smile seeing how happy she was and it was at this moment that Cameron knew he wanted to make her his.  
Once the show had ended and people started to leave, it was then that Cameron made his move and walked over to Jenny “ Congratulations Miss Ryan” Cameron smiled.  
Jenny smiled back “ Thank you Mr Ross....I’m sorry I’ve beaten you Twice but I guess I’m just better huh?” Jenny smirked.  
Cameron chuckled “ I guess you are I mean you have officially whipped my ass live on two shows now” Cameron chuckled, Jenny looked down at her feet then back up at Cameron who was watching her closely “ Can I take the out for a celebratory drink?” Cameron asked hoping Jenny would say yes and to his surprise she nodded “ Okay...Yeah” Cameron smiled “ Great” Cameron suddenly felt rather nervous.   
Jenny could sense Cameron was nervous so she spoke “ Okay well I’m just going to get my stuff and then we can go for a drink?” Cameron nodded.  
Once Jenny had gotten all her things together, they headed to the pub together and sat down in a empty booth. Jenny sat down and placed her things beside her when Cameron said “ I’ll get the drinks” Jenny replied “ Thank you, a small white wine please” Cameron nodded and made his way to the bar.  
A few minutes later Cameron walked over holding a pint of beer for him and white wine for Jenny and placed them down on the table “ Thank you” Jenny said politely as she gently placed her and round the glass and took a sip.  
Cameron reached out for his beer and lifted it up “ Cheers to your big win ” he said and Jenny lifted her glass up and tapped hers gently against his “ Cheers, thank you” Jenny smiled and brought the glass to her lips and took a sip.   
They sat together in a comfortable silence.  
Cameron was the first person to break the silence “ I hope this isn’t too forward but I’d like to take you out on a proper date so you face me because you want to and not as rivals” Jenny smiled at Cameron “ I’d like that” Cameron’s heart was beating so fast “ Are you free tomorrow night say around 7pm ?” He prayed.  
“ Yes I am, yes that sounds great” Jenny beamed.  
“ Great” Cameron beamed.  
After they had gotten past all the awkwardness they actually got to enjoy each other’s company and got to know each other properly and they learnt that they had a lot in common and also mutual friends in common in the quizzing community.   
11:30 Jenny started feeling her eyes getting heavy and soon started yawning.  
“ I guess we better all it a night” Cameron said stifling a yawn.  
They both finished their drinks and left the pub where they waited outside for a taxi.  
“ I had a really nice time tonight and I’m looking forward to tomorrow” Jenny said cheerfully.   
“ me too” Cameron couldn’t believe his shy he was acting around Jenny.   
Jenny’s taxi arrived “ Well this is me. Wait I haven’t given you me number” Jenny suddenly realised and Cameron quickly whipped out his phone and added Jenny to his contacts and Jenny ddI the same in her phone.  
“ Well I’ll message you about tomorrow” Cameron said moving closer to Jenny and the next thing he knew Jenny had tip toed upwards and kissed him hard on the lips and naturally he kissed her back.


	3. First date

Jenny was in her room getting ready when she heard a knock at the door.  
" It's open. I'll be down in a second" she called out. 

Jenny had just finished putting on her make up when she went searching for her shoes "where the hell are my shoes" Jenny yelled at herself when she found them she stood in front of her full length mirror she wore a dark red strapless dress which ended just above her knees, her shoes were a velvet black 5inch stiletto and last her hair which was sleek and smooth.

one quick last look in the mirror and she was ready, making her way down the stairs she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach seeing Cameron standing in her hallway looking her up and down.

Cameron went up to Jenny and kissed her on the cheek " You look beautiful" he smiled "oh and these are for you" Cameron handed a bunch of red roses 

"Thank you" Jenny blushed "I'll put them in water" 

after an hour drinking wine and chatting dinner was ready "you to sit while I serve up" Jenny ordered as she went into the kitchen to plate up

"So, what are we having?" Cameron asking moving from the sofa to the dining table

"steak au Poivre" 

"sounds fancy" Cameron sated which made Jenny laugh god how he loved to hear her laugh  
Jenny's phone rang " sorry I'll be one second" she called out from the kitchen   
Seconds later Jenny appeared back into the dining room "sorry about that" Jenny apologised as she brought the plates over. 

"Its fine really now I get to have you all to myself" Cameron winked and Jenny just smiled

"wow that was amazing Jenny" Cameron wiped his mouth with the napkin and placed it on his plate

"thank you, would you like another drink?" Jenny smiled as she got up

"sure but let me get it" Cameron got up and went to pick it up only to knock the bottle of wine over onto Jenny's new dress 

Jenny shirked as she stood up

"oh my I'm so sorry Jenny here let me clean it up" Cameron panicked and started to wipe the spilled wine 

Jenny sniffed "It's.. Fine really" but the tears in her eyes told Cameron something completely different 

"oh Jenny I'm so sorry ill buy you a new one"

"no Cameron really it's not a problem" 

before she could say anymore Cameron had covered his lips with hers which Jenny accepted, Cameron ran his fingers threw her hair as Jenny pulled him closer to her they stay like this until air was needed Cameron looked at Jenny and wiped her tears away and whispered "you're so beautiful" He led Jenny to her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed and crawled on top of her and continued the passionate kissing that happened just minutes before.

Jenny broke the kiss and asked, "How did you know where my bedroom was?"

Cameron laughed which earn't him a confused look from Jenny " It was a guess" Cameron chuckled.

"right..." Jenny grabbed Camerons shirt and pulled him down to continue their kiss and other fun activities.

Jenny fell asleep in Cameron's strong and welcoming arms with her head resting on his chest. Cameron watched as Jenny drifted off into a deep sleep in his arms knowing how lucky he was right now. Cameron placed a soft and tender kiss on the top of Jenny's head, which made Jenny, frown in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. 

Cameron must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew he woke up confused where he was until he looked down and smiled seeing Jenny still in his arms fast asleep. Cameron watched Jenny's chest rise and fall slowly as she slept and a smile crept across his face.

Jenny slowly woke up to see she was laying on Cameron's bare and rather toned chest.  
" Morning Beautiful" Cameron said as he gently placed a small kiss to the top of her head.  
Jenny gave a half sleepy smile back " Morning" she groaned.  
Cameron smiled back " I know last night was out of ordinary but bloody amazing. I was wondering if I could actually take you out on a real date where we can maybe talk and if it,ends to the same events as yesterday then so be it" Cameron chuckled.  
Jenny sat up and covered herself with the duvet " I'd love to when were you thinking?" Jenny asked.  
" I was thinking maybe tonight but whatever day is good for you" Jenny nodded   
" How about tonight?" Jenny asked.  
" Tonight's perfect for me .....We'll I better get up out of your way and I will see you tonight" Cameron say up, leant forward and kissed Jenny lightly on the lips and she kissed him back. "I'll see you tonight say around 8?" Jenny nodded.  
Cameron threw back the covers and bent down to grab his boxers which he slipped back on and got out of the bed only to look high and low for his clothes   
" Ermm... silly question but Have you seen my clothes?" Cameron asked as he looked round the room.  
Jenny chuckled as watched Cameron hunt for his clothes. Once he found them he walked back over to Jenny who was still sitting in bed " Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer" Jenny teased.  
Cameron sighed " I guess I can stay for another hour or so" Cameron climbed back on to the bed and back over to where he was sitting before and snuggled back under the covers fully dressed and Jenny snuggled over to Cameron and rested her head on his chest.   
Cameron gently placed a kiss on the top of her head and breathed in her scent l "Did you just sniff my hair?" Jenny chuckled " Yes I did" Cameron said as a matter of a factly, Cameron wrapped his arms round Jenny tightly and sighed in content. They laid in each other's arms chatting and laughing.


End file.
